


No Holding Back

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys In Love, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Shocked Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock figures out a way to finally tell John how he feels about him while they are working on a case.





	

 

“If only I could tell him...” Sherlock thought to himself as he stood there with John, looking at him from the corner of his eye. For while, Sherlock has been trying to tell John how he truly felt about him but when he wants to, it is either always not at the right time or Sherlock chickens out too quickly. But this time, Sherlock needed to let John know, no matter what they are were doing and/or where they were at. He looked away so John wouldn't get suspicious. He had a plan...he just hope nothing goes wrong or John hates him after.

“Come with me.” Sherlock suddenly said to John. John looked at him.

“And come with you where exactly?” John asked, not sure what was happening.

“Just follow my lead, John.” Sherlock replied. John felt confused not really understood what was going on.

“Did you find a clue about the case and want to show me?” John asked. Sherlock sighed quietly to himself. He did not have time to explain any thing at the moment. Sherlock grabbed John's hand and the two of them began to run.

“Sherlock, wait! Sherlock!!” John exclaimed, trying to still figure what was going on but Sherlock was too busy trying not to get nervous or suddenly just forget the whole thing. In order to do this, Sherlock needed a place where no one can hear or see them.

A minute later, Sherlock and John were standing in a corner in a room of an abandoned building. Sherlock stood in front of John, feeling the butterflies flying around violently in his stomach. Just was taking a few deep breaths then looked up at Sherlock. He was feel all sorts of things at the moment. Confusion was the biggest one.

“What the bloody hell is going on?!” John asked. Sherlock was ignoring him, concentrating on what he was about to do.

“Hey!I do have a right to know!” John asked, now starting to feel really pissed off.

“Yes, yes, you do.” Sherlock suddenly said, trying to focus on John and what he was about to do.

“Then what is it? What's going on? Why did you bring me all the way here? ...Why were you holding my hand as we were running?” John asked, looking at his hand. The one that Sherlock held. Suddenly, John felt himself being slightly pressed up against the wall. He looked up and saw Sherlock pressing him gently against it. John began to feel worried and a bit angry

“S-Sherlock?!” John asked. He noticed Sherlock wasn't listening to and was looking at him blushing.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?!” John asked another question. Sherlock gulped. He was starting to feel like he was going to chicken out but he made it so far that he knew he could not stop now.

“Remember, no holding back. It is now or never” Sherlock thought to himself.

“Sherlock, I am serious. I want and need to really know what the fuck is go-!” Before John could finish what he was saying, Sherlock (and without a warning) kissed John's lips. John was in shocked but...he did not try to push him away or fight him. He let Sherlock continue until he pulled away a few seconds away later. Both of them panted and looked at each other. Suddenly, Sherlock's eyes widened and backed away several inches away from John, blushing. He knew what he did but it was him realizing that he actually went through with it is what made him react. John was not sure what to say but it was nothing negative or any thing. But...he wanted to let him know that he was angry or mad at him any more.

“...This was not for an experiment. I can tell.” John suddenly piped.

“John...I can explain.” Sherlock said back.

“Go ahead. I am waiting.” John told him. Sherlock noticed the tone in John's voice when he spoke.

“Wait...you're not mad at me?” Sherlock asked.

“Not at all. Why?” John replied.

“Because just a minute ago, I felt like you wanted to punch me right in the face.” Sherlock asked. John chuckled.

“True and I did feel like doing that but after what you just did, I realized something.” John said. The butterflies in Sherlock's stomach suddenly felt like rocks.

“That killing me would be a better option?” Sherlock asked. John sighed.

“No.” John replied then began to walk over to Sherlock. Before Sherlock could even move, John was already standing very close in front of him, smiling. John suddenly held one of Sherlock's hands in his. Sherlock blushed harder and looked at John.

“You feel the same way about me that I feel about you.” John said. Sherlock suddenly felt both nervous and excited at the same time.

“In hat way?” Sherlock asked. John put his other hand on Sherlock's cheek, rubbing it back and forth against it.

“Love, Sherlock.” John replied, smiling. Sherlock now was feeling completely happy.

“You love me?” Sherlock asked.

“Absolutely, I do. I never really I felt this way about a man before but I really and truly do love you. People may think I am crazy to be but hey, as long as I happy, which I am...I do not give a fuck what other people think. All I care about is you.” John told him. Sherlock suddenly began to sniffle. He was happy to know that John felt the same way. John let go of Sherlock's cheek and hand and wrapped his arms around him. Sherlock did the same to John and began to cry.

“I love you, too, John and I feel the same way about you. You make me happy, too.” Sherlock told him. John held him tighter.

“I am glad.” John said. Both of them looked at each other and smiled then kissed again. This time, for a little more longer and John was more into it. When they stopped, they left the building. As they started working on the case again, John suddenly had a thought.

“By the way, how come you decided to tell during a case? I thought you would wait until after.” John asked.

“Well, I have been wanting to do that but secretly, I chickened out a lot before I could even ask to talk to you.” Sherlock explained. John giggled.

“What?” Sherlock asked.

“Oh, nothing.” John said, after calming down quickly. Sherlock wanted to know but he was not going to dwell on it. They were on a case after all and neither Sherlock nor John wanted Lestrade to get curious about what was going on or jump down their throats about it. They can talk about this more later but as of right now, the game is on.

 

_Sherlock Holmes and John Watson._

_Consulting Detective_

_Army Doctor_

_Boyfriends_

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
